Falling Angel
by loverandprotector
Summary: An Orphan who lives in a village plauged by a demon god, is forced to go through something so inhumane...JakiChi Demon Blood . Rated M for Violence, Language and maybe a lemon later...
1. Chapter 1

Light was spilling from the tiny window into the dark room. A figure sat curled up in a corner of the room, her silver hair spilling over her face. Her arms were chained up to walls where blood stains and cobwebs lay. Her body was covered in scratched and gashes, her skin stained red. Rats scurried across the moldy damp floor, sniffing for food. She stared at the floor with her head bowed in defeat, her one uncovered blue eye cold and empty. Black tattoos cover the sides of her face, arms and legs. They swerved in different directions creating designs of inky signs. Suddenly the old wooden door swung open and in walked two men. The first man had silver hair that was slicked back and greasy. His eyes were such a pale blue that people might mistake him as blind. He was very tall and boney, like an old weak man. The second one had long wavy black hair held in a low ponytail. Half of his face was covered with bandages. He was a very short man with very petite features, almost feminine. They began walking over to the girl.' Did it work?" asked the blue-eyed man. " Patience zuba, all in time we'll know." Said the red-eyed man. Then zuba bent down to the girl's level." Hey kokary look at these marks on her body, those are the sealing marks aren't they?" asked Zuba. Kokary looked at the girl and smirked." That's what it looks like my friend…maybe we are finally free from that creature and the orphan if were lucky." He said with a dark chuckle. Zuba then grabbed the girls chin and forced her head up to look at him." Open your eyes wench!" he snarled. But her eyes stayed closed. Zuba growled in annoyance, and then slapped her." Bitch do as I tell you!" he screamed. Nothing, she sat perfectly still. Zuba was fuming and he poised his hand to hit her again. Suddenly right before he hit her, a strong wind slammed into him forcing him back. The men's eyes widened with fear." Z-zuba..I-its him!" stuttered kokary, his eyes widened with fear. Slowly the girl started to stand. The wind began to swirl faster and faster, turning bloody red and black swirls. Then a growling noise was heard that sent shivers down the men's spines. Then slowly her eyes parted, only to show one normal blue eye, then a dark red glowing eye. She looked hungrily at the men with a vicious smile. The men were frozen on the spot.**" Blood"** said the dark voice of the girl. The men's eyes widened further…

Outside in the village a full moon was emitting into the darkness like a soothing lullaby. On top of one of the buildings stood a lone figure. A girl dressed in nothing but a cloak. Her face was beautiful. Free of gashes. She had black inky tattoos under her eyes. Some blood was on her plump pink lips. She then slowly smiled and opened her mouth. Her teeth were perfectly white and sharp to a deadly point. Then she took her hood off to reveal beautiful silver hair. She then opened her eyes to revel one crystal blue eye, and a deadly, bloody, red glowing eye. She smiled and began laughing darkly.**" Blood". **She said darkly…


	2. Chapter 2

Running…that's all I could do. Run and run until I felt my heart was about to burst. I continued running, ignoring the stinging of the branches as they sliced past my bare face and arms. I ignored the rocks and roots that jabbed into my feet and legs; I kept going into the darkness of the forest. I felt the tears race pass my cheeks over the scratches, ignoring the stinging they gave off as the salty water ran over them. I had to get away, I had to survive. Flashes of what just happened ran through my mind over and over again. The screams, the blood, the flames. **' No.'** I thought. Finally I came to a stop at an opening. The clouds let out a thunderous boom and flashes of light. Then the rain came down. It pelted my scratched body with cold rain, causing me to shake more. The opening I came to was a field surrounded by trees forming a circle. I stumbled forward out of the dark forest into the field. I felt like an open target standing in the field, like I was just asking for death. My hair plastered my head, tangled and wild. My clothes were ripped and torn and stained with red. I stood there for a minute exhausted and weak. Then I felt it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes widened as fear filled my body. They followed me! I turned around slowly to see them emerging from the darkness. Their eyes flashing red and their teeth bared.**' NO!' **I thought frantically. It can't end like this I have to go now! But my legs were frozen in place. They came closer to me. Growling and hissing they stalked towards me. I finally realized this was to be my end. I was going to die. I slowly closed my eyes and smiled. I will accept death as my clan had, my home. I would be with them soon. Then I heard it. That voice. It rang in my head like a siren.

**(Fool! Run now!)**

I smiled to myself.

_(Why should I run?)_

**(Because if you die I die!) **

(Why should I care? You're not real.)

I heard it growl.

**(Fine I guess I have no choice. I have to fight for us!)**

I didn't understand what it meant. But then I felt it. Surges of power run through me. I gasped in shock. Then everything started to go red around me. I was surrounded by red power swirling around me like a tornado of crimson blood. Then the pain came crashing through my body I let out a silent scream. My skin was on fire. Like hot liquid magma was surging through my veins. I shut my eyes tightly and began to scream. It was too much. Then it all exploded like something inside me burst through. Then everything went black. I accepted the darkness as if wrapped its calm soothing arms around me. Finally peace has come and fear has gone.


End file.
